


"Wake up... please"

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [19]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	"Wake up... please"

This wasn’t how Saeyoung was planning to spend his night. He’s in a pure white hospital room with his fiancée laying in front of him, looking so pale that someone would think she’s dead if not for the steady beeping from the heart monitor that’s standing beside the bed.

“This is my fault…shit… it’s all my fault…” Saeyoung whispers to himself, his head resting in the palm of his left hand. His right hand is clutching to his lovers much smaller, more delicate hand and sounds of the heart monitors rhythmic beeping, the breathing of both himself and (Y/N) along with his whimpers and sniffles fill the room, so specking over anything more than a whisper just seems wrong at the moment.

“If I was only more careful, observant… if I had gone out instead of you… then you wouldn’t be here” At the end of the sentence Saeyoung starts to have a full-blown breakdown. After finally calming himself down moments earlier, the pain is just too much that the former hacker can’t handle keeping the tears in.

“Why didn’t I go get the damn groceries like she asked me to!?” Saeyoung mentally kicked himself. (Y/N) asked time and time again for Saeyoung to go buy some groceries, for many reasons actually. One, it was his turn to go get them (she did it last time), it would be good for Saeyoung since he would get some fresh air and sun then finally, (Y/N) just wasn’t feeling too well all day. Both her senses and footing were off, her eyes filled with tears from random irritation and she was also a little dizzy. So, when she went to stop at the side of the street and wait for it to be safe to cross, she wobbled over and got hit by a car.

“Wake up, please” Saeyoung pleaded with a sniffle, clutching her hand a little tighter, afraid that if he let go, she’ll slip away completely from him. “I can’t live with out you, so please, just wake up, open your eyes, do something to let me know you’ll come back to me, cause I just can’t go on without you by my side…”

Then the unthinkable happened.

His prayers were answered.

Her hand moved in the palm of his.

And her beautiful eyes opened.


End file.
